


Are You Insane Like Me?

by BriEva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Songfic, Sort Of, crackfic, this is a weird thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriEva/pseuds/BriEva
Summary: A drabble series about Lyanna and Aerys.In which everyone expect Lyanna to suffer under the watchful eyes of the king.Only to watch her bloom instead.





	1. Aerys 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is not a Lyanna/Aerys story. IT IS NOT! I just wanted to write if Lyanna, with her wild personallity, would as people suspect insult Aerys. I blame the Arya and Tywin scenes in GOT, because Tywin laughed. Aerys I feel would be amused by Lyanna so this is basically drabbles of their interactions while everyone else is prepared for Lyanna to suffer. None of these chapters will be in Lyanna perspective. Which only adds to this more outrageous behavior.
> 
> Song that inspired this is Gasoline by Halsey

When King Aerys Targaryen learned about the Starks plotting behind his back he had to find a way to chain the wolves up. To beat them back into submission and call them to heel. They are wolves, nothing more or less, savage beasts that roam the woods waiting for the dragons to skin them all and wear their fur as cloaks while the rest of their tree gods burn!

 

Burn...burn...burn! 

 

His breathing became fast, as he turned his eyes, wide in the night to the flames. Seeing them dance in the dead of night, flickering, beckoning, so graceful and beautiful. The torch lit in his private library while his pathetic sister he called wife slept fitfully in the bedchamber. A smile came to his lips as he continued to stare into the flames, images of a woman seem to dance with the fire. She was anonymous, untouched even as the flame seemed to do nothing to her as she sensually moved. She wasn’t taunting the flame, nor was she trying to exhaust it. 

 

She was living with it.

 

The thought of a woman being unafraid, of a woman thriving from the fire yet remaining untouched by it, was...desirable. Never before had Aerys cock hardened so fast merely at the sight of fire. It was the screams that gave him pleasure. The looks of horror, the smell of burning flesh…

 

But never the fire. The fire was a beautiful sight, but it was not arousing, all it rose within him was the memories of that damned ruined castle where his family perished. 

 

But here, this sight? It gave him such a feeling of desire that he couldn’t understand, didn’t care to understand. 

 

Instead, it made him leave the safety of his office to once again feel the warmth of his sister's cunt. 

 

He forcefully turned Rhaella onto her stomach, bared her for his use and forced his way into her body. It was her screams that night that made his pleasure all the better as he continued to stare at the dying flame in the fireplace of her bedchambers hoping to once more see the mystery enchantress.

 

But she was gone.

 

And all the Mad King wondered for the rest of the night about the woman in the flames were;

 

_ Are you insane like me? _


	2. Rhaella 1

 

Queen Rhaella Targaryen hated her brother, her husband, and king.

 

In another family, these would all be different men, different monsters. The one who rapes her at night. The one who used to scare her in the shadows by jumping out at her. The one who would burn men alive within the courtroom.

 

In another family, these would all be different men. In her own though, this is all one man. He is all these monstrous things and more.

 

But for all his insanity, Aerys would always be her king, husband, and brother. In that order of importance. So when he decided to try to heel Rickard Starks ambitions she had to help him.

 

If only so he would not come to her bed that night.

 

His Spider was, for once, an aid. Usually spinning his own web, his own plans and turning her king into a fool, Lord Varys had finally used his little birds in a way that favored Rhaella’s word. If Rickard Stark was truly building an alliance, then Aerys should bind that alliance to the throne. To the Targaryens, to him.

 

But most importantly to Rhaegar, her son, the next king. One who would truly do great once he sat upon the throne their ancestor had built.

 

Rhaella’s plan was simple. Rickard Stark had a daughter, she was not yet wed, and though she was young, a mear ten and four, she would bind the Starks more firmly to the Targaryen’s. Through her marrying Rhaegar, Aerys would succeed in binding the Stags, Trout, Wolves, and Falcons to him. Those were Vary’s words, his way of politely speaking the ugly truth.

 

The girl would be a hostage, if Lord Stark, or any of his allies,  steps out of line she would be killed, raped and then suffer the flames.

 

Perhaps, that was not what the man said. Perhaps that was merely what Rhaella wanted. For the young northern girl to share her suffering. For the breaking Queen to know she was not alone in this hell hole. Her son would never mistreat the Stark Girl in such a way, but Arys might order for the girl to be assaulted and used, beaten and raped again and again. Just as she had been forced to suffer throughout the years. Then she wouldn’t be so alone, for another would suffer as she had.

 

For an innocent would have been in pain as she had been.

 

Perhaps she, like her Mad King, was also somewhat insane.


End file.
